Unidentifiable Feelings
by bring-it-over
Summary: Spencer isn't feeling well and Melissa comes to comfort her. Hastingcest.
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer POV**

I was reluctant to wake up this morning and go to school. It would be yet another day of teasing from Noel and his posse. I figured he'd get bored with me and just leave it alone... boy was I wrong.

After school, I walked in my bedroom, tears streaming down my face. Maybe being called a boy and skinny weren't bad insults for some people, but to me, it felt like the end of the world. If Noel Khan didn't like me, then no one would.

I was laying on my bed, my back facing the door. I didn't know how much time had passed, nor did I care. I had enough of my homework done to last the next two weeks. I heard the faint creek of my door as it opened and closed, but I didn't care enough to turn around and address the intruder. The area on my bed beside me dipped slightly and I felt a tentative yet gentle hand being placed on my shoulder.

"W-What's wrong Spencer?" I didn't like to feel weak in front of people, including my sister, but I was too upset to pay mind to my appearance at the moment. I slowly sat up and looked at Melissa. She looked at me with what I picked up as concern. But there was something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite make out. Maybe it was-

"Spencer?"

At that moment, I could no longer hold in my bottled up emotions. I burst out in a fit of tears. Of my entire recorded existence, I'd never let anyone see me cry, let alone completely break down. Melissa gave me a timid hug and I rocked back and forth in her arms. I told her everything that happened this day and all that made me upset. She didn't say much, but she didn't have to, I knew she cared.

When I calmed down, I wanted to thank her for keeping me company, but when I looked at her I was at a lost for words. Her eyes were red with unshed tears, but she still looked beautiful all the same. Maybe it was the way she held me when I was sad. Or how her hand slowly caressed my cheek. Or maybe it was her undeniable beauty. But regardless, I knew my feelings for her at that moment completely changed.

I looked toward her face, leaned in and barely grazed her lips with mine before I quickly pulled back as if she were a raging fire. But there was a definite tingle there, and she would had to have been insane not to feel it... or maybe it was just me.

There was a flash of confusion on her face, but I could tell she was also conflicted about something. Maybe she wanted this just as much as I did. Before I could continue to think on it, she leaned in and firmly pressed her lips to mine. It was slow, and passionate, and not at all sloppy. Her tongue reached out and probed my bottom lip, and I granted her access in my mouth. we continued for several minutes until oxygen became a necessity. When we pulled apart, I leaned my forehead against hers and we were both panting lightly.

I looked over at my clock and noticed it to be half past 11. Melissa must have noticed the time as well because she reluctantly began to stand up and make her way out the door. My breath hitched in my throat and I quickly reached for her hand.

"Mel, stay with me, please…" my voice wavered. She gently squeezed my hand and bent down. She gave me a soft peck on my lips, then my forehead.

"Goodnight, Spencer"

I was starting to feel as if she regretted what just happened, but just before she left my room, I saw a smirk on her face in dim light of my table lamp.I reached over, turned the lamp off, and laid my head on my pillow. A mirror of Melissa's smirk plastered on my face, just as I was falling into a peaceful nights sleep.

**A/N: So how was it for my first story? Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer POV**

Melissa was finally coming home today. I'd spent all day preparing for her visit. I was happy because she was at least going to be here for a month. My parents and I were in our living room awaiting Melissa's return.

I hadn't really kept in touch with her since she left, but I was very excited to see her and catch up. Ever since that night in my bedroom the year before, I knew I wanted it to happen again.

Right before she left, there were always little signs that let me know that the feelings were mutual. There would be the stolen glances at the dinner table. Or the shivers whenever we would accidentally touch each other. But of course, she had to pick a stupid college in a stupid state away from me.

The sound of a car engine pulled me out of my thoughts. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach was strange to me. It hadn't dawned on me that i would be nervous to see her.

When she walked in, I had to keep myself from smiling like an idiot. She went to hug my parents first. In this time I noticed something I must have missed before. There was a man, albeit a bit handsome, standing awkwardly in our front doorway. "Mom, dad, this is my fiance, Wren Kingston"  
>I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.<p>

"F-fiance? W-when did this happen?"

My mom turned to Melissa and frowned. "Oh, Melissa, you never told your sister?" She turned and held hands with the man behind her. "Whoops, must have slipped my mind." she held up her hand to showcase an engagement ring. My parents started to swoon. ButI saw her, looking for something, looking for it in me. Her eyes locked with mine, and everything became numb.

Was she trying to hurt me? I thought she felt the same way...

I could hear faint noises around me. I could feel unshed tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. They did. Thenext thing I felt was the rush of wind blowing past my face. I couldn't register when I got up and began running, but it was bound to happen. I could hear people calling my name, But I couldn't turn back, not now.

I was betrayed by the love of my life, my own sister, Melissa Hastings.

**Okay, here is another chapter. Read and review people!**

**Also I want to say thank you to all of the people who left really great comments on my first chapter! I'd like to know if you want me to continue this and for how long. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pretty Little Liars. Though it would be totally awesome.**

**Spencer POV**

I found myself at the edge of a lake. The atmosphere was calming. I stripped off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water. I swayed my feet back and forth and listened to the chirping birds. It was a nice getaway.

Unfortunately, it was only temporary. My heart was starting to physically ache at the remembrance of Melissa and her fiance. I wiped my face of it's dried tears. Maybe what happened so long ago was just a fluke. Maybe I just imagined all of the signs I was getting from her. Maybe she felt it was wrong. Wasn't it though? I wasn't supposed to love her the way I did. And apparently she didn't love me the way I'd hoped for her to.

She loved someone else. And his name was Wren Kingston. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, but I willed myself to not cry over this anymore. I took my feet out of the water, dried them off and put my shoes on, then proceeded to walk home. It would be a long walk back...

I got home and remembered my hasty exit. There would definitely be a legion of questions. I tried to slip into the house unnoticed. I'd made it halfway up the stairs and was on the verge of commemorating myself on my success when I heard someone clear their throat. I silently chastised myself for not being quiet enough and slowly turned around. I was faced with the sight of Melissa with her arms crossed. She had an accusatory glare on her face and her lips were tightly pressed together.

"You missed dinner." That's all?

"My bad, I wasn't very hungry." I replied a bit sharper than I intended to.

"Spencer? What is with you?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh cut the crap Spencer, I finally come home and with, amazing news, and all of a sudden you run out of the room like something terrible happened!" I clenched my teeth at that. Didn't she know?

"Maybe because something terrible DID happen!" She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but I continued before she could get a word in. "Does that night not mean anything to you? You leave for a year and come back with a fiance and expect me to be all happy-go-lucky for you? How am I supposed to know that you've moved on without so much as a phone call to see how I was? I felt like shit for so long, and now, that FIANCE of yours isn't helping!"

She looked as if she'd been punched her in the gut. I would have taken it back, but I knew that I'd meant every word I said. For the hundredth time today I felt tears welling in my eyes. She started to walk towards me, but changed her mind and walked outside towards the barn.

That's so like her...

I began to run up the stairs to my bedroom. I felt drained of all the energy I had prior to the start of the day. I found it funny as to how a day can start off so amazing, then turn so bad. My phone chimed off to the side somewhere signaling that I had a text message. I picked it up and saw a message from Aria.

**Aria: Hey, wanna hang out after school tomorrow? Its my treat. :)**

I replied with a quick sure, because in all honesty, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. After I took off my clothes, I jumped in the shower. It was a relief to wash away my mix of feelings. I let the water run for a while then turned it off and got out. I exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. After I did my nightly routine of taking off makeup and combing hair, I got into bed.

Suddenly I heard my door open and then close shut. This felt all too familiar. I automatically knew it was Melissa and I sat up in bed. She was waking towards me and I had a cold look directed towards her.

"Look, im gonna talk and I don't want you to say anything. I thought about what you said before and, I admit, I should have called o-or texted or_something_, but I didn't and I'm sorry. But you must admit to me that it's a bit unrealistic for us to even think about being together in that way, your my_sister _for goodness sake..." I looked at her with hurt in my eye, but I figured she had a point. "But Spence, I truly am sorry."

I couldn't hold back. No matter what she said at that moment I simply couldn't do it. I leaned forward and laced my fingers in her hair. I firmly pissed our lips together and she responded immediately. I never noticed before how soft her lips were until that moment. The way they moved against mine felt too good to be wrong.

She parted her lips from mine and I thought she was going to stop, but she contradicted by thought by attacking my neck with her lips. The force she was applying was definitely going to leave a mark. I let out a throaty moan. I moved my hands to her lower back. She returned to my lips and I granted her tongue access to my mouth.

I lightly bit her bottom lip and she moaned into my mouth. My hands began to slip under the waist band of her panties. From what I could feel, they were simple, lace, and definitely small. She got up to straddle my waist and I sat up in front of her. My hands left her pants and slowly traveled up her toned abs to her bra clad breast.

Her hands were in my hair. She pulled at it slightly because she was aroused. Just as I was about to unhook her bra, there was a noise in the hallway.

"Melissa?"

Ugh, that damn Wren just ruined what would have probably been my first time. Melissa panicked and scrambled off of my lap. She stumbled a bit before landing on the floor. I would have laughed at her, but I was too upset and confused.

"In here." She croaked before clearing her throat and restating it more clearly. Before Wren could come I reached over to turn my lamp on. I noticed Melissa looked a bit flushed and imagined I must have as well. Wren opened my door slowly and his eyes lightened at the sight of his soon to be wife.

"Ah, there you are."

"Uh - yeah, here I am" Melissa relied a bit too chipper. Wren must have just noticed me because he turned his attention off of Melissa for the first time. "Hmm, you must be Spencer, I've heard so much about you. I did'nt get to see much of you when you left of sickness earlier. I hope you are well." I just nodded and smiled in response and raised my eyebrows to my sister. She just blushed more, if that was even possible.

"Sorry to interrupt" _Oh he interrupted alright._

"I was just seeing when your lovely sister was going to join me back in the barn."

"Oh yeah, I was just leaving, but give me a sec, ok?"

"Sure, take all the time you need." He dismissed himself, but not before giving Melissa a kiss, to which I visibly cringed at. And if my vision was right, Melissa cringed as well.

"So I guess you should be heading back now..."

"Um, yeah, I guess..." She came and sat at the edge of my bed. "Spence, im marrying the most amazing guy..."

"Well then what the hell just happened?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. "I - I don't know." Then she whispered a barely audible, "But I liked it..." I turned her head toward mine and she leaned in to kiss me. It was soft and simple. When she pulled back, she stood up and started to leave. This time I didn't ask her to stay. Before she closed the door, she uttered "Goodnight Spencer."

I was left with compete confusion, but there was something I couldn't deny. That was... AMAZING.

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. Im really glad that I get good reviews from you guys. Im also not sure if i should add smut or not. Keep reading and review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
